Fire and Ice Collision
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: During the UA High Sports Festival, Shoto Todoroki unleashed his other Quirk, revealing his fire and ice powers, surprising the audience. This, however attracted the attention of two individuals belonging to a secret cult, with one interested in Todoroki and the others showing disdain. There Todoroki became a target and goes after the attackers. Feat. STREET FIGHTER III
1. Prologue

**Fire And Ice Collision**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Street Fighter III **_is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be doing the following things:

\- incorporating a combination of action and adventure here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

\- Using a support character to portray the protagonist in this fic as most of the BNHA fics I wrote feature Izuku Midoriya

This fic came to light when I downloaded an arcade emulator for my laptop during the first week of November and played some arcade games, among them the Street Fighter series. When I downloaded and played **Street Fighter III: New Generation**, nostalgia came to me as I played this game since 1997 and that became one of my favorite SF games of all time, next to **Street Fighter Zero 2 and Super Street Fighter II.**

During my playing with Street Fighter III, I get to have my MOST AWAITED rematch against **Gill**, and while it took me almost 15 tries in besting him due to his RESURRECTION Super Art, I finally managed to beat him, and by then it hit me, as Gill's powers were somewhat similar to **Shoto Todoroki**'s Quirk (Fire and Ice), though their functions work quite differently.

There an idea popped into my head as I wondered what would the scenario be like if Todoroki and Gill were to meet and get into a physical challenge due to their similar powers, and that made me feel that this would be an exciting challenge as Todoroki wanted to become a hero in his own right rather than Endeavor's, while Gill acts like a messiah of sorts even though he is the main villain of Street Fighter III series.

This is where ideas popped and decided to try it out and see if this would attract readers and fans, as I believe that it might hold potential here.

While I would be using some of the SF III characters here, it will mostly focused in Gill and his organization, the **Secret Society, aka The Cult of Illuminati**, given that they will be the main villains here, thus fan-favorite characters like **Ryu and Ken** won't be appearing here since the story will be on the Todoroki-Gill affair.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: **_**_Supōtsu-sai_**

UA High School.

The scene shows that the academy, where it teaches high school students with Quirks on how to control and use their powers while aspiring to be pro heroes, is in the midst of an event that is being televised worldwide, and attracted visitors and spectators from all over the globe, where a school festival is being held every year, which is accustomed in every curriculum.

This event was quite controversial given that UA High School had just been attacked by the League of Villains during the USJ incident, which resulted in several villains and teachers being injured, yet the League of Villains were forced to retreat due to the arrival of All Might and other teachers, as well as the UA students joined the fight in forcing the villains back.

The scene shows that several sections of the UA High School students are ready to rumble and the event commences, where the first round is an obstacle race four kilometers around the area. Shoto Todoroki, who is part of the students participating, as well as being a member of class 1-A, gets a head start when he uses his ice Quirk and freezes the cluttered corridor but is surprised to find that many students were able to avoid his attack. Several giant villain bots then appear to block his path.

Shoto surmises that these are the same bots that the students who took the entrance exam had to face. While impressed with the obstacle, Shoto wishes the U.A. faculty could have offered him something more difficult since his father, current Number 2 Hero, Endeavor, is watching. Shoto proceeds to freeze the robot while it is off balance and run past it as it falls and blocks the way of those behind him in the race. There he can hear the rest of the students bemoaning at the barricade that formed in front of them.

"Damn!"

"That Todoroki is ahead of us!"

"We can't let him hog the glory!"

"Someone get these bots out of the way!"

"Wait for me!"

"I don't want to lose!"

"Come back here you ice freak!"

"I'll get you, Popsicle brat!1"

Keeping his early lead, Shoto easily clears the next obstacle: The Fall. It is a large canyon that must be trekked by crossing tightropes. Shoto freezes a path through the fall but notices Katsuki Bakugo gaining on him. Shoto reaches the final leg of the race: a Mine Field meant to burden those in the lead. He has to walk through the area carefully, allowing Katsuki to catch up to him. Angered, Katsuki states that Shoto issued his declaration of war to the wrong rival and the two start to fight for first place as they run.

Moments later, Shoto watches in bewilderment as Izuku flies towards him and Katsuki after riding the momentum from an explosion he created. Izuku Midoriya manages to pass them, but Shoto catches up to him quickly by creating an ice path. Shoto realizes this will help others cross the Mine Field, but he has no choice if he wants to win the race. Before he or Katsuki are able to reclaim the lead, Izuku triggers another explosion that momentarily stops them both. Although close behind, Shoto crosses the finish line second after Izuku. Even though he is unhappy about not taking first place, Shoto qualifies for the second event: The Cavalry Battle.

Many of the spectators were awed at seeing the turn of events, and many wondered who would come out of top and placed in the next round once the Calvary Battle commences as it involves teams consisting of four members battle each other out, as Shoto and Bakugo are among the contenders as well as Midoriya due to him having the most points.

"Whoa…"

"A Calvary battle."

"A team of four…"

"This should be interesting…"

"Yeah…Endeavor"s son is among the contenders…"

"Who's gonna challenge him in the next round?"

"I'm rooting for the kid with a million points…"

"I'm for that Bakugo kid…"

Soon the Calvary Battle commences, in which it was quite chaotic as teams scramble to get the most points in order to qualify for the next round, which looked like a team battle royal as teams scrambled to steal the headbands of the opposing teams that consists of several points, in which only four teams, or the remaining 16 participants having the most points would qualify the next battle round.

Shoto formed a team which consists of the following students, who turn out to be his classmates from Class 1-A, which are:

\- Momo Yaoyorozu

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Tenya Iida

Shoto's team went all out and battled other teams, stealing their headband, including Midoriya's team, but loses one of the headbands and Shoto urged his team to try taking it back, yet time ran out and the round is over, which he mentally lambasted himself for it even though his team managed to qualify for the next round, along with Midoriya's team, which consisted of:

\- Ochacko Uraraka,

\- Tokoyami Fukikage

\- Mei Hatsume

Several minutes later that round ended and four teams who made the top four qualified for the next match and it was announced that the next round would be the finals, where a one-on-one tournament-style battle would take place, and the final participants are announced as:

\- Izuku Midoriya

\- Hitoshi Shinso

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Katsuki Bakugo

\- Yuga Aoyama

\- Mina Ashido

\- Eijiro Kirishima

\- Tetsutetsu Ttsutetsu

\- Tenya Iida

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Tokoyami Fumikage

\- Momo Yaoyorozu

\- Ibara Shiozaki

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Shoto Todoroki

\- Hanta Sero

The spectators watched as the participants are announced on who would face against, and after a minute of drawing lots, the announcer announced who will be facing against, which are:

\- Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso

\- Ochako Uraraka vs. Katsuki Bakugo

\- Mina Ashido vs. Yuga Aoyama

\- Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu Ttsutetsu

\- Tenya Iida vs. Mei Hatsume

\- Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

\- Ibara Shiozaki vs. Denki Kaminari

\- Shoto Todoroki vs. Hanta Sero

The spectators were excited as they are thrilled to see these kind of matchups having seen the students' Quirks earlier before, and with this kind of battle, it would make anyone guess who would emerge as the final two participants in the finals of this round.

In fact, many are betting that the final three would be Bakugo, Shoto and Midoriya, and they are betting that either Shoto or Midoriya might be either one of them would face Bakugo in the finals.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Endeavor's son will win…"

"I'm for that Bakugo kid…"

"The kid with the freckles will be a contender."

"Who's gonna win?"

"This is exciting…"

"Who wants to bet?"

"This is going to be a blast!"

After several minutes, the final round began, where the one-on-one battle commenced, where Midoriya and Shinso were the first to battle, and after some time, Midoriya won and advanced to the next round, while the other matches shown where Shoto effortlessly defeated Sero, and minutes later Bakugo defeated Uraraka though he narrowly came close to being defeated by her strategy which forced him to do a desperation move.

Tokoyami effortlessly defeated Yaoyorozu while Hatsume intentionally throws the match as she used Iida to demonstrate her inventions. The rest made it to the next round which narrowed it to eight, where minutes later it commenced, where Midoriya, Bakugo, Tokoyami and Todoroki won their respective matches, which they advanced to the semifinals.

The audiences were excited as the matchups for the semifinals are revealed to be:

\- Izuku Midoriya vs. Shoto Todoroki

\- Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Katsuki Bakugo

As the match is under way between Midoriya and Shoto, it was intense as Shoto went all-out to battle his opponent in order to advance in the finals, using only his ice Quirk, but Midoriya, having learned of his painful past from Shoto himself, urges him to let go of it and accept his OTHER gift, and with emotions boiling and conflict plaguing his thoughts, Shoto uses his fire Quirk (which is located on the left side of his body) and finally uses it, surprising the audience as they did not know that Shoto has another Quirk besides his ice abilities.

They were shocked and surprised, as this added a lot of shock value and made the match more exciting, and now they are divided on whether Shoto could defeat Midoriya or not, seeing the Midoriya is holding his ground and not backing out.

"Whoa…"

"What the heck…?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Endeavor's son has two Quirks?"

"This is shocking!"

"Shock factor!"

"This is awesome!"

"Ice-ice baby…burn baby, burn…"

However, amid all this, one of the audiences is videotaping the match involving Shoto and Midoriya, which was a foreign woman, and she is eyeing straight at Shoto, having observing him since the start of the Sports Festival upon seeing Shoto use his ice Quirk, and now having seen the teen boy unleashing his fire and ice Quirks, the woman became curious and filled with intrigue and interest, as she wondered if Shoto makes a good addition, or if he might pose a threat to something.

The woman, who appeared to be dressed like a corporate secretary due to her business-like attire, secretly sent the video to an undisclosed source, and the rest of the audience are unaware of what is the woman doing as they are focused on watching the match as Shoto is now using two of his quirks on the now-injured Midoriya.

-x-

At an unspecified area, which looked like a secret hideout, the woman's video message arrived, where the unseen figure received it, and one of the figure's hirelings, dressed in a druid-like attire, became quite alarmed as he did not expect that someone has that kind of power, and asked the unseen figure if he is fine with that boy possessing such power.

The unseen figure watched the live footage and felt somewhat intrigued at seeing someone possessing both ice and fire powers at the same time on one body, and this made the unseen figure curious and tells the druid-wearing hireling not to be alarmed and assured that Shoto might be useful to their cause, unless stated otherwise.

The druids nodded and said that they have complete faith in their leader.

"Yes."

"We understand."

"We are not worried."

"You are the mightiest of the mightiest."

"No one can surpass you."

"You are the one and only savior."

"The Savior of our ideal utopia."

"The master of all…"

The other druid-wearing figures saw the live footage as well and began to whisper among themselves as they never thought that someone else possess the same powers as THE EMPEROR, and wondered if HE wishes to test Shoto to see if he can be a useful tool or if he may be deemed a threat to their operations in WORLD DOMINATION.

"That boy…"

"He possesses a similar power."

"It cannot be."

"How is that possible?"

"This is blasphemy!"

"Unacceptable!"

"Only the emperor has the right to wield that power!"

"That boy must die…"

The unseen figure can hear his henchmen whispering, yet he wasn't fazed as he continued to watch the live footage, where it showed that Shoto narrowly defeated Midroiya and then Bakugo defeating Tokoyami, setting the final match between Bakugo and Shoto. The unseen figure continued to watch as he finds himself drawn to the boy's powers, where it showed that Shoto's ice power emerging from the right side of his body and his fire power on the left side.

-x-

Somewhere else, the scene shifts at an unseen establishment, where a man, sporting a short, blond-colored hair, wearing a businessman-like attire, is watching the match, and saw Shoto defeating Midoriya with his fire and ice Quirks, and the man stared wide-eyed, feeling irritated at the fact that Shoto reminded him of someone he hated, and could not believe that someone else possessing such similar powers.

The unidentified man managed to get the names of the UA High students and finally narrowed the name of Shoto, where he became intrigued, and felt like wanting to confront the teen boy to see if Shoto is anywhere near the man he hated, and began to use his smartphone to contact someone and asked his contact if he can manage to pinpoint where Shoto lives and what his connections are so as to make plans to test Shoto and see if he is deemed a threat and necessitates in having him eliminated.

"It's me."

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you watching this so-called sports festival from Japan?"

"You mean those high school students having Quirks from UA High School? Yes. I even saw that boy having powers similar to…"

"Get his name…his address and any personal information and connections."

"I see that the boy with fire and ice Quirks have attracted your attention."

"Only because he reminded me of someone I hate…and I wish to test him to see if he is worth the challenge or the need to eliminate him."

"Very well. I'll send you the info within an hour…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as action is aplenty, and while majority of this chapter is sort of a recap from season 2 of the anime, it served as an important factor as two of the antagonists appeared and each took an interest in Todoroki, and apparently have plans in their mind on whether to recruit him or eliminate him…

Although the Sports Festival did not fully ended the results are still obvious but will be noted in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Todoroki comes home following the Sports Festival, only to discover that his siblings were attacked and received an INVITATION to meet the culprit, where his journey commences…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Malevolent Premonition

**Fire And Ice Collision**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Street Fighter III **_is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Shoto moves on after regaining his confidence after what happened at the UA Sports Festival, but then something unexpected happened as the unseen opponent makes his move to provoke Shoto…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch_****_. 2: _****_Akui no aru yokan_**

Several days have passed since the UA Sports Festival ended, which saw Katsuki Bakugo emerging as the winner though he reluctantly accepted it out of spite because Shoto Todoroki fought with reluctance and he ended up winning at second place, though this started a change in Shoto as he reassessed what he is lacking and how to start anew.

Since then Shoto visited his mother and they patched things up while he began accepting his half-Quirk after an emotional prodding from Midoriya, and thus he started to use his Fire Quirk whenever a situation calls for it. Soon he began the internship under his father's agency, and one night as he and Endeavor are on patrol Shoto received an SOS message from Midoriya, which Shoto told his father the location of the incident as he ran off.

Minutes later he arrived at the area where he saw Midoriya fighting the infamous villain, who turn out to be **Hero Killer Stain**, and saw Iida badly injured. There Shoto uses his fire and ice Quirks to ward off Stain which allowed Midoriya and Iida to recover and pooled their attacks to take down and subdue Stain, resulting in saving pro hero Native.

However, a drone is seen hovering and recorded the battle, and the footage reaches the unseen individual who lay eyes on Shoto, having seen the teen boy using his fire and ice Quirks freely and acknowledged that the boy really reminded the observer of someone he truly hated, and the observer's servant approached him and asked if he intend to fight Shoto.

The unseen individual's eyes glowed and said he will as watching Shoto makes his blood boil in intense hatred. He reasoned that seeing Shoto alone makes him hate the person he hated the most, and decided to try testing Shoto out before facing him personally so as to test the teen boy's worth and see if Shoto is really worth facing off before he goes on to depose the man he hated.

"Are you sure about facing that Japanese boy, sir?"

"Yes. seeing him using that Quirk is enough to make my blood boil."

"Does this have anything to do with the person you hated most?"

"Yes."

"Because of their similar powers."

"You could say that."

"Very well, sir. It's your call."

"Good."

The servant nodded as he served the unseen figure some beverage before he do the errand, and about several hours later, the servant returned and presented to him the information he found regarding Shoto Todoroki, such as his date of birth, his address along with the academic records of the boy studying at UA High.

The unseen figure stared at the folder that contained the information, and you can see a rather malevolent smirk, and decided to make preparations to see what Shoto can do and how he would respond once the unseen figure makes his move in an effort to provoke the son of pro hero Endeavor, and to know if testing Shoto would be worth the bother.

"So…this is it…"

"Everything is there, sir. His birthday…where he lives…his family…"

"Well done."

"I suppose you know what to do at this point, sir?"

"Indeed."

"Shall I make the preparations, sir?"

"Yes. immediately."

"As you wish."

-x-

Several weeks have passed after the UA Sports Festival, and life at UA High went on as usual, though it had some share of controversy, such as the **League of Villains** assaulting Class 1-A and 1-B, resulting in some students getting injured and **Katsuki Bakugo** getting abducted.

In the hours that passed, numerous pro heroes mobilized to raid the League of Villains' hideout and there All Might faces off against **All-For-One**, resulting in an intense battle which saw All Might defeating All-For-One, at the cost of his remaining Quirk running out and he is forced to retire.

The intense battle is seen worldwide and yet the unseen figure is quite unimpressed as he saw (via the drone) that Shoto is not involved, yet he is not worried as he bide his time, and after several more weeks, the unseen figure learned that Shoto and Bakugo have acquired their provisional hero license, and are now able to LEGALLY take on villains.

There the unseen figure smirked as he felt that now is the time to give Shoto a GREETING and see how he would react once he receives the GREETING that would come in his way.

A few days after the UA School Festival, Shoto is heading to his home to check on his siblings, and upon arriving, he finds **Fuyumi** and **Naoto** sprawled on the floor, and as he checked on them, he stared wide-eyed seeing that aside from concussion-like injuries, both were severely burned, and noted that the cause is electricity-based.

He then called the ambulance and as the victims are being loaded, the investigators are studying the crime scene, and noted that the CCTV are charred through electric-based attacks. The lead investigator asked Shoto if he has encountered any criminal that might have a grudge, which Shoto said he doesn't know any.

"Do you have any idea who the perpetrator is?"

"No, sir. No idea."

"Are you sure, Todoroki?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas on who the perpetrator is? You know, ones you took down before that warrant them to have a grudge against you?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"I see."

"…"

-x-

Not far, three Class 1-A students are seen at a park, where they are hanging out and discussing about what went on at the recent school festival, as they are pleased at the success it brought. The three students in question turn out to be:

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Hanta Sero

The trio are now looking forward to the next activities at UA, as they are hoping for something excited, such as the Hero Work Studies, as they are impressed that Midoriya, Kirishima, Uraraka and Asui being able to participate in defeating the Shie Hassaikai gang.

"Man, I hope that the next hero work studies would give us the chance to participate in doing hero stuff…"

"Me too."

"I hope Mt. Ladywould get serious this time."

"Yeah, Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui and Kirishima were able to participate and took down Shie Hassaikai."

"Yeah, even pro heroes got involved…"

"We can now. We got our licenses."

"All we can do now is wait."

"Hope so."

"Wonder…huh? Guys…"

Suddenly, police cars arrived and the three students blinked their eyes at seeing the sudden arrival of the police, but then they became alarmed as the cops alighted from their cars and aimed their guns straight at Kaminari. Mineta wondered what is going on and Sero noticed that something is amiss as the cops are pointing their guns at Kaminari and he asked the cops what is the meaning of this.

The leader of the squad stated that Kaminari is the prime suspect in the assault of the Todoroki siblings, which Kaminari stared wide-eyed in disbelief, as he has never set foot at the Todoroki household, and even said that he has been hanging out with Mineta and Sero, which the two classmates confirmed that they've been here for the past hour.

"Kaminari's the suspect?"

"No way!"

"That can't be!"

"He's right! Kaminari's been with us the whole time!"

"He can't be the suspect as we do not know where Todoroki lives!"

"There's got to be a mistake."

"Yeah…maybe someone else did that…"

"Kaminari is not the attacker."

The leader of the squad said that the Todoroki siblings are suffering from third degree burns due to a strong current of electricity, and that Kaminari is the only one whose Quirk is centered around electricity, thus he is deemed a suspect and tells Kaminari to surrender or else excessive force will be applied if he does not surrender immediately.

Kaminari stood up and asked the squad leader what proof does he have, saying that his classmates are his witnesses and that he doesn't even know where Shoto lives, let alone know what house does it look like, and stated to the cops to produce evidence that he is behind the accusation.

Sero and Mineta nodded and said to the cops to show proof that Kaminari is behind the attack that he is accused of and not out of gut instinct.

"Kaminari's the suspect!"

"No way! There must be someone whose Quirk isn't on the registry!"

"Yeah! I'm betting that there must be a crook that has a similar Quirk to Kaminari's!"

"He's right! Kaminari's been with us the whole time! So he can't do the crime you're accusing him of!"

"He can't be the suspect as we do not know where Todoroki lives! In fact we do not know when that incident your saying happened!"

"There's got to be a mistake. Show proof that Kaminari did that!"

"Yeah…maybe someone else did that…you ought to check on that first!"

"Kaminari is not the attacker. And that's that!"

The squad leader ignored the protests and ordered his men to begin subduing Kaminari, and as the cops are closing in, which the three UA students assume defensive poses as they feel that the cops are not using their common senses and are about to make their move when pro hero **Endeavor** passed by and asked the cops what is the meaning of this.

After being told, Endeavor, though concerned at what happened to his children, approached Kaminari and persuaded the teen boy to turn himself in and explain his side to the investigators so that they can get his statement. The pro hero stated that the police based their actions on evidences found at the scene of the crime, and said that Kaminari is so far the only person with electricity-based Quirk, and said that it would make sense that Kaminari is being suspected.

He assured to Kaminari that if the evidences turn out to be false, he will not be charged.

"You have to turn yourself in."

"But…"

"Trust me. It's the only way to show that you are not involved."

"…"

"If the charges are proven to be false, you will be released and no charges will be filed against you."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"…"

Left with no choice, Kaminari reluctantly turns himself in, and as the police team leaves, Endeavor followed, escorting Mineta and Sero to the police station to get their statements so as to know if Kaminari is involved or not.

-x-

At the police station, Kaminari is getting stressed as he is being pelted with accusations that he attacked Shoto's siblings, and he repeatedly deny the accusations, and as the evidences seemingly pointed at Kaminari, Shoto came and told the investigators that Kaminari is not the culprit, and the investigator asked Shoto what made him say that.

Shoto said that while electricity-based attacks played a role, he brought a doctor who checked on Fuyumi and Naoto, and the doctor said that the victims suffered broken ribs and other concussion, saying that a hard object did this, suggesting that a hard weapon, like an unspecified metal, is used to injure the victims before being electrocuted.

Shoto then showed a picture he took at the crime scene, where ripped pieces of clothes, which is similar to a business-attire suit, are found near the crime scene, as well as footprints of a barefooted person found near the crime scene.

He then asked Kaminari to show his bare foot, which he did, and there the investigator made comparisons, and concluded that Kaminari can't be the suspect as the footprints on the picture is quite large, somewhat belonging to a foreigner, while Kaminari's foot is doesn't match the one shown on the picture.

Shoto then told the police investigator to drop the charges against Kaminari, saying that based on Mineta and Sero's testimonies, Kaminari did not caused the attacks since his Quirk has some drawbacks and that he can never do something like this, and the police investigator is forced to comply.

"So then…"

"…"

"This is the proof."

"…"

"Denki Kaminari did not do this."

"…"

"So you should drop the charges against my classmate."

"…"

As Kaminari is released, he thanked Shoto for the help while offering his sympathy to Fuyumi and Naoto, which Shoto thanked him, and said that he knows that someone else did it, and pondered if Endeavor had an enemy who bore a grudge and uses Fuyumi and Naoto as leverage or if Shoto did something that would cause the attacker to target him.

-x-

Outside the police station, a limousine is parked, and there the attacker is slowly seen, in which he possess white hair, and his whole body is shining as his skin resembled a hard copper, and then his forehead has a jewel-like ornament. He turns out to be **Urien**, and he is the one who attacked the Todoroki siblings.

Urien's driver asked him if this is just the start, which Urien smirked as he reverted back to normal, where sports a blond-colored hair and that his skin appeared to be almost Caucasian. He is shown to be only in his speedo-like garment as his clothes were ripped when he assumed his coppered form, and now Urien puts on his clothes so as not to attract attention, and said that for now Shoto would be bothered as he has no idea who attacked the Todoroki siblings, and in a matter of days he will personally greet him and offer him CRYPTIC clues on who the attacker is.

"Everything is working accordingly."

"Though you didn't leave a calling card, sir?"

"That can wait."

"But that would make that boy feel restless…"

"Precisely. And soon I will provide him clues that I attacked his family."

"That's considerate of you, sir."

"Let's go. it would be premature if someone sees us."

"As you vwish."

The driver nodded as he drives the limousine away from the police station, just as Shoto came out, and the teen boy has no idea that he barely missed the attacker and he is unaware that Urien is about to unleash a series of mind games that would goad the teen boy into going on a cat-and-mouse chase, starting within Japan and soon at nearby countries.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the unseen character who attacked Shoto's elder siblings is revealed to be Urien, and his electricity-like powers somewhat nearly framed Kaminari of the crime, and thanks to Shoto's quick thinking and investigating ways, he managed to clear his classmate's name yet he remained unaware on who would assault Fuyumi and Naoto.

Now Urien is about to bring in a series of plans in order to provoke Shoto…and this involves a series of mind games just to make him succumb to anger and provocation…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter brings in another Street Fighter III character and will be the first to face Shoto in a physical battle while at the same time gets a PERSONAL call and will be given clues on where to find the attacker…

See you in six weeks (about in mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. X COPY part 1

**Fire And Ice Collision**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Street Fighter III **_is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Shoto's situation takes a turn as another assault on his property took place, and this time there are others who get in the crossfire, as even Shoto's fellow UA students get implicated…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: X-COPY part 1**_

Several days have passed since the assault at the Todoroki residence things appeared normal and so far the police are hard at work trying to get a lead on who is behind the attacks and what motives does the culprit have in targeting Natsuo and Fuyumi Todoroki. The siblings are currently confined at the hospital and doctors said that their injuries are not life-threatening and they are likely be discharged in a month or so, provided that the Todoroki siblings regain consciousness, as they remained unconscious until now, though doctors are confident that Naegi and Fuyumi will make a full recovery.

Until now Shoto felt uneasy as so far the attacker has not yet been identified and the only clues he have are the ripped clothes and the heavy footprints seen at the crime scene and Shoto wondered if the attacks are connected to the cases solved by Endeavor in the recent days.

One day Shoto is walking home and is accompanied by his classmates from 1-A, which are:

\- Denki Kaminari

\- Minoru Mineta

\- Hanta Sero

The four classmates are chatting and there the trio asked Shoto how is the investigation going, and he said there hasn't been any progress yet due to lack of witnesses, and identifying the attacker would be based on luck now.

"Really?"

"That's quite disheartening…"

"I'm sure this case will be solved."

"I hoped so. I wished we had our licenses so we can legally investigate this matter…"

"Be patient, Todoroki."

"Yeah, we'll get the culprit for sure."

"He's right, Todoroki."

"…"

As the four classmates arrived they are startled to see several police cars parked and there a cop approached Shoto saying that someone thrashed the Todoroki house, and Shoto saw his home partially damaged and he became more uneasy as the culprit somewhat managed to carry the deed without giving himself away.

The other cop came and said that the CCTV managed to catch the glimpse of the attacker and the cops went inside the Todoroki house with the three Class 1-A members following and upon playing the footage, the cops seemed to believe that they found a breakthrough and ordered to issue a warrant of arrest, which Mineta, Kaminari and Sero are in disbelief at seeing the apparent suspect.

"What the…?"

"It can't be…!"

"No way!"

"He couldn't possibly be the one…!"

"Why would he…?"

"There has to be a mistake…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think he…"

"Oh boy…"

-x-

About 45 minutes later, the scene shifts at another part of town where another trio of UA Academy students are walking as they are discussing about the upcoming forest training for the first year students to be held in a week.

The students seen walking are:

\- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

\- Eijiro Kirishima

\- Katsuki Bakugo

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are talking about their recent internship under Fourth Kind, and while quite eventful they felt that it lacked action as they didn't get to battle villains, commenting that Midoriya, Iida and Shoto were quite lucky when they came across the Hero Killer Stain, unaware that aforementioned trio actually defeated Stain, but Midoriya, Iida and Shoto were made to appear that Endeavor defeated Stain due to the rules of the Hero Society.

Nevertheless Kirishima expressed envy that had Midoriya his classmates got a taste of action though Tetsutetsu said his time will come.

"Be patient, Kirishima."

"Huh?"

"You'll get your turn…"

"Yeah."

"Besides, you and your classmates did battle villains…at USJ a few weeks back, right? At least you got some experience…not to mention you got to shine at the recent Sports Festival…"

"Yeah, you're right, Tetsutetsu…"

"So enjoy life for now."

"Thanks."

By then Bakugo heard police sirens approaching and told the two that something must be up and assume that there is a villain nearby, and he grinned as he is poised for action though Tetsutetsu reminded Bakugo that they are not legally allowed to engage battle.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Bakugo…we're still not allowed to fight villains yet…"

"So what?"

"You want to get penalized?"

"Grr…"

"It would depend on the situation. Remember, Midoriya and the others still can't get the accolade in battling the hero Killer since you know the rules…"

"Damn!"

"…"

By then the cops arrived, and they drew their guns as they pointed them at Tetsutetsu, telling him he is under arrest for vandalism, as well as property damage to Shoto's house, which the Class 1-B member stared incredulously and asked what made the cops say that as he never set foot to the Todoroki house in addition to not knowing where he lives.

Kirishima agreed and said it might be possible that the suspect could be someone resembling Tetsutetsu and not the real one, reasoning that Tetsutetsu rarely encounter Shoto outside UA Academy.

"There's no way I would do that!"

"He's right! Tetsutetsu haven't stepped towards the Todoroki house let alone know where the place is!"

"You've been named a suspect and you are under arrest."

"Come along quietly."

"I tell you I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know where Todoroki's house is!"

"He's right! Tetsutetsu is with us the whole time!"

"You have one last chance to turn yourself in."

"Surrender."

However some cops are overzealous, and as Tetsutetsu is explaining himself they fired tasers which painfully disable the Class 1-B member and they proceeded to pin him down while applying the handcuffs and the squad leader asked why they did that though the overzealous cops claimed that with his Quirk Tetsutetsu is deemed armed and dangerous.

Kirishima shouted at the cops for their actions saying they didn't give Tetsutetsu the chance to turn himself in and called them UNMANLY and said that Tetsutetsu be read his rights and have a lawyer to represent him.

The overzealous cops take the statement as a provocative assault as a charge of GRAVE THREAT and OBSTRUCTING A POLICE OFFICER ON DUTY, and uses the taser and knocks down Kirishima, and the squad leader appeared to be inept in keeping his men under control as the two UA students are taken into custody while Bakugo watches, having secretly record the scene so he can show it to the police captain how foolishness of the cops.

As the cops left, Bakugo is ready to follow them when something caught his attention and he stared wide-eyed in surprise and the scene slowly faded into nothingness.

-x-

At the police station, a few minutes later, Shoto stared in disbelief as the overzealous cops dragged a partially weakened Tetsutetsu and reported that they are sure that he is the suspect while Kirishima is also brought in, reasoning that he is obstructing and interfering in police business which made Shoto question the cops if that is the case as he know that Kirishima would never do something like that.

The cops reiterated that they followed police procedure and that Tetsutetsu resisted arrest hence the justifiable use of force considering the boys' Quirks.

"We are sure."

"This person is the suspect."

"With his Quirk, only he can do something like what he did to your home."

"We did our job."

"This boy is the suspect."

"You have a reason to feel relief."

"All you need is to press charges."

"That is all to it."

The police captain, identified as Tenshi Rosa, a stout-looking man in his 30s, readily believe his men and even showed the footage of the CCTV showing the attacker, which appeared to be Tetsutetsu, and Roha justified that his men did the right thing and proclaim that the case is solved and that Tetsutetsu is the culprit and no one else.

Roha smirked as he expect that Shoto and Endeavor would be grateful to him and give him praise, but Shoto spoke up and said that Roha is wrong, and the stout police captain is taken aback, feeling that Shoto is being ungrateful and asked why.

"I believe you got the wrong culprit."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What kind of person are you? My men did a splendid job! My men…"

"Tetsutetsu is not the culprit."

"How sure are you? Are you doing this to shield this boy from his crimes?"

"I am sure he did not commit the crime."

"Huh?"

Shoto maintained that Tetsutetsu is not the culprit and said that an imposter is behind this and when Roha asked what made Shoto sure, Shoto brought out his smartphone and showed the footage of Tetsutetsu using his Quirk during the recent Sports Festival, then compared it to the footage found earlier and there near the Todoroki house. Shoto pointed out that when using his Quirk, Tetsutetsu's body is metal-colored and metal-skinned, but the gym uniform he is wearing wasn't.

Then Shoto pointed out the footage of "Tetsutetsu" vandalizing the Todoroki house, but while his whole body is colored milky-white, it's clothing is also milky-white, giving the impression that the Tetsutetsu on the CCTV footage is not the real Tetsutetsu.

Roha refuses to believe it and insisted that that Tetsutetsu is the culprit and nothing else, and told Shoto that he should accept it because this is the fact and that he should be grateful that the police have responded accordingly.

This did not sit well with Shoto and began criticizing Roha, and the stout police captain is not pleased and warned the boy to mind his tongue or else he will be charged even though he is a minor but Shoto did not back down.

"Don't you talk to me with that tone, boy."

"…"

"You can be charged even if you're a minor."

"Oh…?"

"What did you say?"

"You really are incompetent."

"Wh…what…?"

"You really missed the point here…"

By then Endeavor came as he got word that a possible suspect is brought in but is taken aback at seeing his son arguing with Roha and asked what is going on here. As Roha explained his side, Shoto explained his, showing the different footage, one where Tetsutetsu in the sports festival and the other thrashing the Todoroki house.

Endeavor saw the one who is colored milky-white and looked like a shiny mannequin and compared it to the one using his Steel Quirk, and tells Roha that there is a possibility that a villain is on the loose using a Quirk that allows him to assume a guise of someone but is incomplete, pointing out that the imposter on the footage did not seem to mind the fact this disguise is imperfect.

"Look carefully."

"…"

"If that culprit is Tetsueetsu, then he would've taken into account his appearance. As you can see, his appearance is different from the REAL Tetsutetsu."

"Uh…"

"What my son said is true. You got the wrong person."

"That…that can't be…!"

"I'm afraid you made a mistake, captain."

"No…no way…!"

By then a pair of cops arrived and with them is Bakugo, he appeared to be badly bruised, slightly burned and his clothes tattered. The cops said that Bakugo is using his Quirk to cause a disturbance but then Bakugo uses his Quirk to wreck the handcuffs, took out his cellphone and gave it to Shoto telling him to play the footage, saying that he has a clue on who attacked the Todoroki house and that Tetsutetsu is framed for the crime.

Shoto played the footage where it showed that Bakugo is facing what appeared to be a milky-white, shiny-looking humanoid, standing there where it's eyes glowed before undergoing a METAMORPHOSIS where it assumes the form of Bakugo, along with Bakugo's clothes but it's whole body, along with the clothes that the REAL BAkugo is wearing, remained milky-white and is shining like metal.

Shoto and Endeavor stared in surprise and curiosity as they noticed that the imposter that looked like Tetsutetsu had the same texture and now they believe that there is a new villain in town and that he can assume the guise of anyone but it's disguise is incomplete.

"No way…"

"So then…"

"So there's a villain that can assume the guise of anyone he chooses…"

"Then what Shoto said is true…"

"Then Tetsutetsu is indeed innocent…"

"This is a problem…"

"Now we know who did this…"

"…."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the unseen character who attacked Shoto's house is revealed, having assumed Tetsutetsu and Bakugo's appearances. Yup, it's **Twelve**, another character from Street Fighter III, and uses his Quirk, X-Copy. It's just like his Super Art from the arcade game, but since this is a My Hero Academia fic, I modified it as a Quirk instead of a Super Art.

It looks like Urien is behind this as he is bringing in a series of plans in order to provoke Shoto…and this involves a series of mind games just to make him succumb to anger and provocation…

Attacking Fuyumi and Natsuo is one thing, but thrashing the Todoroki home and framing his schoolmates is another, and there's no doubt that Shoto would soon find himself wanting to find Urien and beat the answer out of him.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As the next chapter continue the Twelve story arc, another Street Fighter III character appears, in which this character picks a fight with Midoriya, something that Deku would find difficulty getting himself out of…

See you in six weeks (about in mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
